Au delà des apparences
by Newgaia
Summary: Les Dieux ont décidés de punir les Ors. Une option leur est offerte pour alléger leur peine. La réaction de deux d'entre eux ne sera peut-être pas celle que l'on attend. (REMISE A JOUR LE 14/12/12)


**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages appartiennent naturellement toujours à KURUMADA._

**Genre : **_Angst – Yaoi _

**Résumé : **_Réflexions croisées de Camus et Milo à la suite de leur emprisonnement pour l'éternité par les Dieux dans une colonne indestructible._

* * *

**Note :**_ Je préfère vous prévenir, c'est une fic assez sombre. Après relecture, je dirais même très sombre.__ En fait il s'agit d'une préquelle à une nouvelle histoire, mais comme je reste pour l'instant concentrée sur ma fic principale du moment, elle peut se lire de manière indépendante._

* * *

_**EDIT DU 14/12/12**__** :** L'histoire du « POV » finissait par me hérisser. Certains d'entre vous aussi, je le sais. J'ai donc édité une nouvelle version de cette histoire. Mais passer aussi abruptement d'un point de vu à un autre dans un récit aussi court ne permet pas d'ajustement facile, à moins de tout réécrire. Or ce one-shot et l'un de ceux que je considère comme le moins mauvais de toute ma panoplie à reprendre. Je n'ai donc pas touché au texte, remplaçant simplement cette vilaine abréviation par une petite locution introductive._

* * *

AU-DELA DES APPARENCES

_Pensées et sentiments de Camus_

Nous avons réussi. Cela au moins ils nous l'ont dit, avant de nous enfermer dans cet antre de ténèbres. Sommes-nous morts ? Très certainement. Ils ne nous ont pas privés de nos corps. Pas encore, même s'il ne s'agit que de corps subtils. C'est d'ailleurs de nos fugaces enveloppes qu'irradie la seule lumière qui nous éclaire encore. Etrange phosphorescence de nos âmes en perdition. Nos esprits parviennent encore à se mouvoir comme s'ils étaient faits de chair. Certains se sont déjà rapprochés, cherchant un dernier réconfort dans l'étreinte des bras d'un frère, d'un ami ou d'un amant. Assis contre la paroi, je reste immobile. Sans en avoir l'air, je t'observe. Depuis le début, tu fuis mon regard. Tu t'es positionné au point le plus distant. Volontairement. A présent tu me tournes le dos. J'ai mal, mais ta colère est juste. Je ne franchirai pas la distance qui nous sépare.

_ Pensées et sentiments de Milo_

Nous sommes prisonniers. Prisonniers de la folie des Dieux qui nous auraient pareillement punis si nous n'avions pas aidé notre Déesse. Nos âmes attendent le dernier voyage. Ce sera celui d'un exil éternel et sans retour. Il n'y aura pas de clémence. On nous a pourtant accordé le droit de choisir un compagnon d'infortune auquel lier notre solitude. Notre communion devant le Mur des Lamentations semble avoir brisé les barrières existant encore entre tous les autres. Plus de héros ou de parias, ni de justes ou de traîtres. Mais simplement des hommes, des guerriers. Avec leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. Ils s'acceptent, se pardonnent et se rapprochent, heureux de ce dernier et étrange cadeau. Mais moi je ne peux pas oublier. Tu m'as trahi. Deux fois trahi. En m'abandonnant une première fois au profit de ton disciple. En m'obligeant une seconde fois à te combattre malgré l'amour que j'éprouvais toujours pour toi. Contrairement à celui des autres, l'union de nos deux cosmos dorés n'a été que le fruit du devoir à accomplir. Tu as essayé de me toucher à ce moment-là. Je t'ai repoussé. Et j'en ferai autant si tu recommences.

_ Pensées et sentiments de Camus_

Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous enfermés ? Seul dans mon coin les heures me semblent peser des siècles. Autour de moi, les couples achèvent de se former. Kanon et Saga ont été les premiers à se rejoindre. Suivis par Aiolia et Aioros. Mu s'est rapproché d'Aldébaran. Shaka de Shura. Plus étrange, Shion est allé vers Death Mask et Dohko près d'Aphrodite. Douze de mes frères viennent de trouver le gardien de leur âme. Celui qui les accompagnera fidèlement durant ce long voyage. Qui saura les distraire ou les réconforter. Qui leur chuchotera que le désespoir n'existe pas lorsque l'on est deux. Plusieurs ont essayé de me parler, mais depuis leur union, leurs voix se perdent dans le silence. Lentement, leurs silhouettes s'effacent, se diluant dans un après qui me terrifie. Bientôt je sais qu'il ne restera plus que nous. Pour combien de temps encore ? Tu ne t'es pas rapproché d'un pas, daignant seulement te retourner pour t'asseoir à ton tour. Tu ne me regardes toujours pas. Ton visage est fermé, tes yeux sévères et ton maintien rigide. Je sais à présent que tu ne me pardonneras pas. Je n'ai pourtant rien fait d'autre qu'accomplir mon devoir. Ce fameux devoir qui nous maintenait séparés des mois et qui m'obligeait à masquer l'amour que tu m'inspirais. L'amour que j'éprouve toujours pour toi. Mes joues se mouillent de perles d'eau salée. Un sanglot sec arrache ma gorge. A présent je sais que tu me hais.

_ Pensées et sentiments de Milo_

La dernière aura de nos compagnons d'armes et de souffrance vient de s'évanouir. Se tenant par la main ou tendrement enlacés, nos frères s'en sont allés. Chaque couple portait en lui sa crainte et sa douleur, mais aussi l'espoir et la confiance renouvelé en l'autre. Avant de disparaître, certains ont tenté de me parler. Mais leurs lèvres ne me livraient que des mots muets. A présent il ne reste plus que toi et moi. Il suffirait que je me lève et franchisse les quelques pas qui nous séparent pour te toucher. Pour soulager ce chagrin que je sens sourdre en toi. Ta détresse est si grande. Mais je n'en ai que faire. Mes forces s'amenuisent. Je sais que le choix ne nous sera pas accordé encore très longtemps. J'ai déjà choisi. Ou plutôt, c'est toi qui as décidé. Lorsque sans l'ombre d'une hésitation tu as marché sur mon cœur. Je ne te demandais pas grand chose. Je connais ton sens du devoir. J'aurais enduré ton sacrifice. Compris ton allégeance auprès d'Hadès. J'aurais tout accepté si seulement tu m'avais fait confiance. Tout pardonné. Mais pas ton silence. Aujourd'hui je vois tes larmes. Elles m'indiffèrent.

_ Pensées et sentiments de Camus_

Je sais à présent que mon voyage se déroulera seul. Seul pour affronter mes démons et mes peurs. Jusqu'à présent tu avais toujours été là pour moi. Pour me rassurer, pour m'aimer, pour me réchauffer. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Mais je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je n'ai jamais su trouver les mots. Ni les gestes. Je n'ai pas su te parler de cet amour intense, pas pu te dire combien tu comptais pour moi. Si tu m'avais accompagné, tu aurais été plus que le gardien de mon âme. Tu étais mon âme sœur. J'ai perdu plus que ma vie dans cette guerre. A présent, il me manquera éternellement une partie de moi-même. Je t'aime.

_ Pensées et sentiments de Milo_

Malheureuse et solitaire, ton âme vient de s'endormir. Définitivement. Je peux enfin m'approcher sans risquer de croiser tes yeux remplis de larmes. Tes remords et ma rancœur nous auront interdit d'accepter l'union que les autres ont choisie. Nous devrons voyager seuls le temps que les Dieux en auront décidés. Allongé près de toi, je t'observe. Tu n'as jamais été aussi beau. J'ose enfin prendre ta main et mes doigts se mêlent aux tiens. C'est sans doute la dernière fois que nos âmes se frôlent. Ça n'a rien d'un au revoir. C'est un adieu. Malgré moi mes yeux se ferment. Je le sais maintenant. Je te hais…. Je te hais autant que je t'aime…


End file.
